Pressure sensitive adhesives have long been used to entrap insects on sheet surfaces. Fly paper, consisting of an elongated paper section coating on both sides with a pressure sensitive adhesive and adapted to be hung from a ceiling, was commonly used before the days of window screens. The adhesive coatings on the fly paper were sometimes coupled with insecticides to kill the flies or ordoriferous materials to attract the flies. These fly papers were very effective but were generally regarded as unsightly because they openingly displayed the dead flies.
Similar pressure sensitive adhesive coated traps were provided for crawling insects, such as roaches and the like, but their dramatic display of the trapped insects greatly limited their popularity.
The present invention is accordingly directed toward a trap which hides crawling insects caught in the trap from view and allows disposal of the insects with the trap without exhibiting them.